Love Mends A Broken Heart
by realJane91
Summary: Emma and Regina are divorced parents to Henry after the drowning five years marriage. The blonde woman decides to leave Storybrooke for the good and live in Texas with her horses and dog. She is a business woman to help out the orphaned kids. Will Regina and Emma resolve their problem after the nasty divorce? Will their love mends a broken heart? -SWANQUEEN-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an edited chapter with my beta, Wazgood529.**

* * *

 **I Will Always Love You**

In the town of Storybrooke, the people found out that the Swan-Mills ladies had already ended their marriage of five years. Some of them were depressed when they saw the blonde woman moping around the town. Snow, David, Ruby, and Granny understood Regina's feelings after finding out that Emma was cheating on her wife for a while. Henry was overprotective of his adoptive mom after finding out from his friends' gossip and went to argue with his blonde mother.

It caused the Swan-Mills family to fall apart into a disaster. Regina didn't want to talk to Emma at all after she saw her in bed with someone when she got home to her family. The blonde woman went depressed after arguing with her family and decided to move out of their house. Regina and Henry were a little relieved that the arguing was fading away, but they were miserable that they missed the blonde locks in the air when they saw her in their home for almost six years.

The Swan-Mills family were together for nearly ten years since Emma was arriving in the town to save the town and save Regina lately until the ladies found their happiness together and went to get married after five years later. Now, their hearts shattered after the blonde woman cheated on her marriage with Regina.

For Emma, she secretly planned to leave the town for good. No one knew it was her plan to leave. She was staying with her good friend, Hook and told him about her plans. The blonde woman got her a ranch house with the stables for three horses she owned in Texas. She had everything worked out and she finished her master's degree in business before she arrived in Storybrooke. Emma was an entrepreneur for her company that she worked for five years after she got married to Regina.

Most of the townspeople included Regina, Snow, David, Ruby, Granny and Henry didn't know that Emma had her own business in Texas and was a wealthy person. The problem was the blonde woman held her interests in the law enforcement since she was a bail bondswoman and went to be a sheriff for ten years while she was working her own business on the side.

Finally, it came to an end, Emma ended her marriage with Regina for good and went with her plans to say farewell to the town she held dearly to her heart. The blonde woman exhaled in the air and finished with her loading in her old vintage yellow VW bug. In reality, Emma realized that she ended her life with Henry and Regina and knew that she didn't want to see them again, but her heart still yearned for them to come back to her because of her cheating on the family's trust.

The blonde woman exhaled in the air turned around to see Hook frowning and smiled sadly. They held in their embrace tightly and released with the goodbyes. The pirate decided to leave on the ship back to the sea and travel around the world that he haven't yet explored. They shook their hands and knew that they had a beautiful friendship after they found out that they had feelings for someone else.

Hook used to love Tinkerbell before until they decided to break up for good. He didn't realize that he didn't want to stay in Storybrooke. The pirate discussed with her about leaving the town, and they went in the heated argument then realized that they had a lot of differences and decided to end it.

Emma smiled at him and waved her hand while she watched the ship leaving the pier. Hook saluted at her and walked back to demand his mates to row away. The blonde woman looked around to see the town that she decided to leave. She went to get in the car and drove away to the Main Street then parked there near Granny's Diner.

* * *

Before the blonde woman arrived on Main Street to leave the town, she arranged with Granny to set up on the platform in the street so the town can see her there. It was finality. Emma knew that it was time for her to close her chapter in Storybrooke. She promised that she can't go back again. But the problem was that the blonde woman was afraid to see her parents there, and she knew that it would break them entirely.

Finally, she got out of the car and found the townspeople were standing there near the platform. The blonde woman strode away to find Granny behind the backstage and spoke lightly.

"Thank you, Granny."

"No problem."

Emma nodded and walked away to the stage until she found Regina and Henry behind her parents, brother, and Ruby in the middle of the crowd. She smiled sadly. The blonde woman felt a tap on her shoulder and looked away at Leroy, who was holding the guitar for her. Emma gave thanks and put a strap on her shoulder around her. She exhaled in the air and looked away at Regina and saw Robin, who wrapped her in his embrace.

Several minutes later, the crowd went silent and waited. Emma thought of a song that she put her heart outside to the town she held dearly. She strummed on the strings with her guitar pick and stared at her son, who was fifteen. The blonde woman knew that Regina and she divorced few weeks ago then found Robin, who swept her away with his love. She knew that Henry was happy that Robin came back to her but didn't like him at all when he was a sappy man with his adoptive mom.

Finally, the music was still roaring from the audio, and she still strummed on the guitar. Emma thought of her memories that she shared with Regina and town. She felt her tears holding back and cleared her throat until the blonde woman leaned toward the microphone and sang in a soulful tone. The first verse came out.

* * *

 **If I should stay**

 **I would only be in your way**

 **So I'll go but I know**

 **I'll think of you every step of the way**

The crowd was surprised that Emma could sing in an amazing voice. Regina and Henry hid their shock that Emma sang very well. Snow, David, and Ruby furrowed her brows and wondered why Emma was playing the music to the town. Robin was still wrapping Regina in his embrace and leaning his head on the brunette locks. The blonde woman still stared at her ex-wife and sang the second verse.

 **And I... will always love you, ooh**

 **Will always love you**

 **You**

 **My darling, you...**

 **Mmm-mm**

Henry slowly understood that his blonde mom had a grief after his moms divorced in few weeks ago and tilted his head to listen to the entire song. Regina widened her eyes when she heard the blonde woman's voice breaking while singing the song. Emma swallowed a lump in her throat and closed her eyes then sang the third verse with her voice breaking.

 **Bittersweet memories –**

 **That is all I'm taking with me.**

 **So good-bye.**

 **Please don't cry:**

 **We both know I'm not what you, you need**

Snow and Ruby looked away at each other and frowned slightly. David held Neal in his arms and caressed his touch on his son's back. Granny walked away to stand beside Regina, and Robin then watched Emma on the stage. The townspeople were feeling sorry for the blonde woman to step out on the stage and listened to her voice. Emma opened her eyes and let her tears drip on her cheeks. The blonde woman sniffled and sang the fourth verse.

 **And I... will always love you**

 **I... will always love you**

 **You, ooh**

Regina slowly hid her shock that she heard the blonde woman declaring her love for her because they were divorced. Now, the brunette woman got back with Robin again and had her new happy ending together. The blonde woman looked at her guitar and strummed softer then leaned toward the microphone once again. The fifth verse came out with her broken voice.

 **I hope life treats you kind**

 **And I hope you have all you've dreamed of**

 **And I wish you joy and happiness**

 **But above all this I wish you love**

Emma closed her eyes and held her pain in her heart. Snow let her tears out while she watched her daughter break down in the front of the crowd on Main Street. Henry looked away at his brunette mom and had his tears out on his face. Regina looked away at her son and smiled sadly. The brunette boy whispered.

"We hurt her enough. We didn't forgive her because of her cheating."

"I know." Regina mouthed out. Henry nodded and looked away at his blonde mother. Emma had her glassy eyes and strummed lightly. Ruby wiped her tears and sniffled. The sixth verse came out.

 **And I... will always love you**

 **I will always love you**

 **I will always love you**

 **I will always love you**

The townspeople wiped their tears, and there were no dry tears except Regina who was still miserable that Emma tried to get her to forgive for her acts but they were divorced, and it was finality in their marriage. The blonde woman exhaled in the air and closed her eyes then sang lightly. The seventh verse came out.

 **I will always love you**

 **I, I will always love you.**

Emma was shaking her hand to flick the wrist, and it appeared out of the blue. It was a big white screen, and the slideshow of the photos played on the loops. The townspeople looked away at the screen. Regina and Henry found themselves that they saw the photos of their family, The Swan-Mills smiling at each other while Emma and Regina's wedding was around them. The blonde woman swallowed a lump in her throat and let her break down on the stage then shakily sang lightly.

 **You.**

 **Darling, I love you.**

 **I'll always...**

 **I'll always love you.**

 **Ooh**

 **Ooh**

* * *

Lastly, the townspeople were still watching the photos of The Swan-Mills family. Snow and Ruby tried to walk away to Emma, but Granny shook her head at them. David held his wife back and let Emma cry in the front of the crowd. The blonde woman sniffled and stared at Regina for the last time then finally left the stage and gave her guitar to Leroy. She walked away to her parking car and got inside then drove away to the town line.

Emma was still crying and wiping her nose. She hiccupped and exhaled in the air. The blonde woman was still focusing on the road and realized that she passed over the town line. Emma looked into the rearview mirror and saw Regina standing there with Henry. She finally left the town for good.

* * *

After seven years later, Emma lived in Texas with her black Labrador Retriever, Regal. She was 40 years old and lived alone with her dog in the beautiful rustic log cabin with three horses she owned. The horses were Chestnut Arabian. She settled down for her life on those seven years with her business. She was a well-known person in the United States of America included Maine. Emma went in the businesslike to help the orphaned kids who need the home and family. She was wealthy to spend her money on the group homes with her generosity.

In the magazines, television interviews, newspapers and social media, Emma was a shining star to rise upon the business. She kept her business running through her team who helped her to handle everything from A to Z. Most of the time, the blonde woman went to her charities to support her business for the orphaned kids and went to the foundations included the galas. She was named the number one on the rank of the business society.

For putting her shining life aside, Emma took care of her horses while she was home in Texas and enjoyed her freedom. She hasn't dated anyone in particular to the women and didn't think about adopting the children on her own. The blonde woman just took her time to explore around in her ranch and to run her business for seven years since she left Storybrooke to be in her life.

* * *

On a particular day, Emma invited the Entrepreneur Magazine to her home and had her interview. She was in her red flannel shirt, blue jeans with black cowboy boots. They talked about her career as a business person, had her life in Texas with three horses and helped the orphaned kids on her own free time. Emma showed her friendly welcome to the reporters from Entrepreneur Magazine.

Finally, they decided to take some photo shoot with Emma. The blonde woman showed them on the tour of the Texas Ranch House with her dog, Regal following her. The reporter talked with her about the stables and hobbies she delved into these seven years with her business on the side. They took few great shots of Emma with the horses and decided to have her on the cover of the Entrepreneur Magazine.

Lastly, the magazines were spreading everywhere in all of the states included Maine. Emma was happy that she poured her heart into her home in Texas and went to work every day as a business woman. The blonde woman was enjoying her time with her staff and the orphaned kids in her shelters. Emma realized that she let her past go and move on with her life alone with her dog and three horses. She made her decision not to remarry to the person and have kids on her own.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Ruby was walking in the grocery store, she saw the worker stocking the magazines on the shelves and she was crazy about magazines. The brunette waitress went to look over the magazines and studied on the shelves until something caught her eyes. She went slack-jawed when she saw Emma on the cover of the Entrepreneur Magazine. Ruby finally grabbed two magazines from shelves and went to pay for it with cash.

The brunette waitress finished with her pay from the grocery store and decided to run toward Mifflin Street where Regina and Henry lived in the petty white mansion. She knew that Robin and Regina broke up in few years ago because Robin had a doubt about Zelena and decided to live with her for a while until he realized that he have his family with Zelena and Roland. So, Regina went single for a while and had her son to be raised. The brunette woman realized that she was breathing hard and knocked on the white door.

Finally, the door opened to reveal the twenty-first years old Henry in his flannel shirt and khaki pants. Ruby smiled at him and told him that he need to get Regina and grandparents to meet her in the mansion. Henry nodded and let Ruby come in then closed the door behind him and walked away to call his adoptive mom from the mayor's office.

Several minutes later, Snow, David, and Regina came in the living room after getting Henry's calls. Ruby waved them to sit down on the couch. Henry went concerned and looked away at his grandparents and mom then shrugged. The brunette mayor arched her eyebrow at the brunette woman and crossed her arms over her chest. Ruby smiled sadly. The silence took over for a while until the brunette waitress exhaled in the air and started to speak up.

"I found it fascinating today."

"What about it?" Henry asked.

"Don't freak out about it. Please don't interrupt me at all until I am finished with my talk."

Others nodded. The brunette waitress nodded and reached the magazine in her grocery bag then showed them with a reply.

"I found Emma in the magazine." They widened their eyes at the blonde woman on the cover of Entrepreneur Magazine. Snow and David gasped when they saw their daughter. Regina was shocked that she saw the familiar face on the cover. Henry went slack-jawed. On the cover of Entrepreneur Magazine, Emma was in the white blouse and propped her chin on her palm. She tilted her head and didn't give a gentle smile. Her hair was still blonde. The words were screaming out – 'Emma Swan, A Young Millionaire Entrepreneur'.

"How?" They said in unison. Snow spoke more while she was confused.

"It's been seven years since she left town."

"Yes, she is right," Regina mumbled. Henry slowly absorbed his thoughts of the blonde mother and didn't think that he should search for her on these seven years then decided to reply quickly before David spoke up.

"Tell me about her."

"Do you want to read it? I have an extra magazine." Ruby asked. The brunette man nodded and extended his hand. The brunette waitress reached another magazine from the grocery store and handed it away. He opened the magazine and turned the page until he found Emma on the full cover photo with a small paragraph from her interview with Entrepreneur. Henry cleared his throat, and others looked away at him. He read aloud with his voice while he was looking at the magazine.

"Currently in its seventh year and soon to celebrate its 8th year, an entrepreneur has consistently shown people that she can be those we are least likely to expect, and further, that she may not be quite so different from the entrepreneurs. The business person… or shall we say the wealthy woman of Texas, Emma Swan played exquisitely by her generosity, discusses the progression of the enterprise role, her hope for the company with the orphaned kids, life in Texas and much more."

"What was her business?" David asked. Henry looked away at his grandparent and sighed. Ruby furrowed her brows and tilted her head. Snow fidgeted her hands and waited. Regina pressed her lips and let her arms go loose then looked away at her son. The brunette man exhaled in the air and turned the page then read aloud.

* * *

 **Entrepreneur Magazine: How about the business that you expanded since the seventh year? How was it?**

 **Emma Swan: My business was expanding bigger as long as my team helped the orphaned kids to have their stable life in the group homes. I just settled a few housing for these struggling teenagers who came from the troubled families. It went well so far but it's hard for me to see many of them who were like me in my childhood. I was an orphaned kid since I was 11 months old and lived in the foster care for almost 16 years until I freed myself when I was 17.**

 **EM: Now that I think about it, there hasn't been a business in your company since you showed in the public. How come you create** **d** **your own business?**

 **ES: I founded my business when I was 28 years old with my master degree in Business Communication. I started with a small piece that I developed. In few months later, it was expanding slower. When I was married to my wife, my company slowly boomed to the top but it was still slightly reaching the point where my team and I worked hard for our business to help these kids.**

 **EM: I didn't know that you were married. Has the marriage affected your business?**

 **ES: (Chuckling) I was married for five years with my wife and** **we** **had our son together. It hadn't been affecting my business while I was married. But now, I am divorced for seven years and has been going for eight years.**

 **EM: Are you having someone that you love in your life? Planning to remarry soon?**

 **ES: No, I'm not going to remarry again. I liked my life so far with my dog, Regal and three horses back home. I had my regrets in my last marriage, and I'm not going to dread on this one.**

 **EM: What are your regrets?**

 **ES: Since my five years of the marriage, I regretted what I had done to my family and realized that it was too late. We have been through the hard times. Don't get me wrong, I have loved my wife for the fifteen years I've been with her. She was my heart, and I knew that she had her happiness with me, but I regretted what I had done to her and our son.**

 **EM: Oh ok, we change the topic. So, you have three horses on your own?**

 **ES: Yes, there are three chestnut Arabian horses. It's beautiful to see them galloping over the field. I own 50 acres with the stables. They run over everywhere.**

 **EM: It's awesome. What are their names?**

 **ES: Remma, Desert Rose, and Amber. Remma was mixed with my ex-wife's name and mine. Her name was Regina, so I combined it with her first two letter, 'RE' with my three last names, 'MMA'. For Desert Rose, she was reminding me when I was traveling to Egypt for my vacation, and her color was similar to the desert but she had a rose shaped on her nose. Amber was a perfect name for my third horse, and it matched the color of the mane. They were supposed to be my family's gift for Christmas. I was planning to take them on the trip to here. But well, I guess the opportunity ended.**

 **EM: How is your life in Texas?**

 **ES: Fantastic. Texas has been surreal in my whole life. I'm so glad that I settled here seven years ago.**

 **EM: It's been great since you expanded your business, life here in Texas and your previous marriage but now, we dive into your hope for your future. Have you seen your future within ten years later?**

 **ES: In ten years from now on, I would like to see my business to give some tender hearts to the people who decides to adopt these beautiful kids. I wanted them to be comfortable around in their new homes. I am sure that I would be retired someday when I finish with my company.**

 **EM: After you retire, what will you do?**

 **ES: I stay there with Regal and three horses. I would give some horse-riding lessons to the orphaned kids. I will be still around to help these kids to find a stable home and family to be taken care and be loved in their hands.**

 **EM: You are unbelievable; you know that?**

 **ES: Absolutely. (Chuckling)**

 **EM: Now, we are closing this interview and do you want to say something for your readers?**

 **ES: Thank you, readers, and I just appreciate your donation and support toward Swan's Ugly Ducklings. These kids are overjoyed with the donations that they received for their college funds and everything else. I thank you my team and company that has been expanding over the years. You're great! Thank you again, Entrepreneur Magazine for doing this interview so fabulous.**

* * *

Henry finished reading aloud and looked away at the full-size photo where Emma was smiling toward Remma, a chestnut Arabian near the fence post and held her with her hands. The blonde woman was wearing her flannel shirt with blue jeans and the cowboy boots. Regal, the black Labrador Retriever, was panting and sitting on the ground beside her owner's legs on the left side.

Ruby looked through the photos of Emma and showed half of it. The brunette man didn't realize that his mom was sitting beside him and looking through the pictures of the blonde woman. Snow and David frowned slightly. Regina felt her heart clenching when she heard the words from the interview with her ex-wife. She hasn't been spoken a word to Emma for almost eight years since she divorced her.

In her thoughts, she felt regrets toward no words with Emma but she knew that she deserved a big time. Snow cleared her throat to get their attention and spoke lightly.

"Emma is in Texas. She seems happy since she left the town."

"Yeah, but the problem is that Emma didn't come back since seven years." Henry retorted.

"Well, she is not married and have her horses. She named after you and her. She has loved you since you were both divorced." Ruby mumbled. David nodded and spoke up.

"Also, from my perspective, she has been moping since the divorce between you two. I didn't know if she secretly planned to leave the town. She should tell us by then."

"You are right. Emma hasn't been telling us about her plans and she just left without letting us know." Snow said.

"Wait a minute, Emma left town and what about Hook? He's gone too." The brunette man retorted. Others widened their eyes at Hook's name.

"Tinkerbell told me that he left on the ship to travel around the world. I believed that Hook was not with Emma at this time. Come on, they've been over their relationship way back before Emma realized that she had feelings for Regina." Ruby pointed out with a scoff.

Henry sighed and asked his brunette mother while he was looking at his blonde mom in the full-size photo. In the photo, Emma was sitting on the fence post and watching the horses galloping during the sunset. Her blonde hair was flowing beautifully. Her face was relaxing, and she had no smile. The blonde woman looked like she was in her thoughts.

"Mom, do you miss her?"

"Which part?" Regina replied.

"All of her? Like you were married to her?" He mumbled.

"Yes, all of her. I treasured her since I first met her. Now, you know that we're –"

"Divorced, I know mom. It's been seven years. We've been not forgiving her since she cheated on us. We barely spoke to her since she left here."

"I know sweetie. Time is changing."

"He is right. It's passing over seven years since you both didn't speak any word." Ruby informed Regina. The brunette mayor sent a glare at her and exhaled in the air. David scratched his blonde hair and spoke lightly.

"Why not you call her?"

"What?" Regina was perplexed after hearing the words from Emma's father.

"Why don't you call Emma?" Snow repeated the question after getting a glare from her husband. Henry looked away at his brunette mother and Ruby arched her eyebrows. The brunette mayor rolled her eyes and spoke lightly.

"Well, we lost our touch. I don't know if she changed her phone number since she moved out to Texas."

"Try it out." Henry pulled the home phone from the nightstand table and handed it away on the palm of the brunette mayor. Regina sent a glare at her son and dialed right away. She memorized Emma's cell phone and put the phone on her ear then waited.

"Hello, this is Emma Swan speaking." The blonde woman huskily voiced in a Texas accent. The brunette woman widened her eyes when she heard her voice. Snow, David, and Ruby leaned toward hearing the voice from another line. Henry went slack-jawed when he heard his blonde mom on the cell phone and smacked on the brunette mayor. Regina sent a glare at him and muttered in a shaky voice.

"Um, Hello."

"Regina?" Emma asked.

"Yes, it is me."

"Oh hi." The blonde woman replied.

"Hello again. So, how are you?"

"I'm doing good. Hold on, I have to let Regal go outside." Emma spoke lightly. The blonde woman put a phone on the kitchen table, walking to the back door to open it for Regal to play outside with horses and exhaled deeply.

"Ok," Regina muttered. Snow mouthed 'speakerphone'. The brunette woman nodded and pulled the phone away and pushed the button 'speakerphone' then put it in the center of the table. They waited for Emma's return until they heard the Texas accent again.

"I'm back. So, what about you?"

"I'm doing good."

"How is Henry and everyone?"

"Hello, ma," Henry spoke up. On another line, Emma was holding her tears when she heard her son's voice for the first time and spoke lightly.

"Hello, Henry. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. Grams and Gramps are here. Ruby is with us."

"Hello everyone."

"Hello." Others said in unison.

"Um.. what do you need since you called me?" Emma retorted.

"Just checking if you have the same number," Regina spoke lightly.

"Oh, my cell number is the same but my other numbers are different."

"Figured it out," Henry said.

"Yeah. So, it's been seven years since no contact." Emma replied back.

"Indeed, it's been a long time," Snow mumbled.

"Yeah, so how is Storybrooke?" The blonde woman asked.

"It's good. Everything changed overtime since you left." Ruby spoke lightly.

"Oh."

"Um. We read your interview in Entrepreneur Magazine. You looked beautiful on the cover." David rambled. Emma chuckled.

"It just went out. Thank you David."

"So, how come didn't you tell us that you had a business in Texas?" Regina asked.

"Well, it was in my dream plans. I had a business degree to finish from Boston University."

"Oh. I'm sorry about poking your bubbles. How come didn't you remarry?" Ruby asked. Others glared at her. Emma exhaled in the air and explained right away.

"Um, a bold move from you, Ruby. It's been seven years since I am single. I'm not going to look for someone that I wanted to marry. I am more like settling down for life with my horses. So why did you think of that?"

"Because I know you well. You're like ten stars that everyone wants you." The brunette waitress mumbled.

"Well, thank you. So, I have to go, duty is calling. Nice chatting with you. Have a good day." Emma said and hung up on the call. Everyone frowned at the end of their call with Emma. Regina looked away at her son who was frowning and looking at the photo of Emma on the cover. Snow and David smiled sadly. Ruby fidgeted her hands and spoke lightly.

"Henry, I mean not to interrupt your thoughts. Do you want to see her in person?"

"Well, it is hard. It's been a long time since last time, we saw her on the stage, and she left town. Also, yes I want to see her in person and see how she is doing there in Texas." The brunette boy said. The blonde man smiled at his grandson and spoke lightly.

"Why not to make a road trip with your mom? To see her in person?"

"No, David. No." Regina retorted.

"Why not? It's been seven years since you two divorced. It might affect Henry on the relationship between you both." Snow said.

"She's right. I agree with her. You should get everything to fix it first with Emma and see how you both are doing. It takes you the guts to do it. It's not hurting to try it." Ruby pointed out. Henry nodded and looked away at his brunette mom.

"Road trip to Texas?"

"I have to?" Regina asked. Others nodded. The brunette mayor sighed and looked away at her son then replied again.

"I guess so, a road trip to Texas."

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is Edited Chapter by Wazgood529 with a lot of praises.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

After arriving in Texas, Henry and Regina were nervous to meet her since last time, they saw her seven years ago. They wondered how Emma decided to settle in Texas and looked at each other with their smiles. For the brunette woman, she knew that she didn't see Emma for seven years since her departure in Storybrooke. Regina felt like her piece was missing and kept wondering how to survive through her divorced life. The problem was that she didn't know how to let Emma in her life and let the blonde woman explain everything at once. The brunette woman knew that it was a bigger problem for her to have Emma in her life again, but she was not sure if Emma let her.

The brunette man smiled at himself when he reminisced the life of a young boy when he found Emma in Boston. He knew that he loved his blonde mother since she left town, but regretted that he was angry at her and didn't let her explain everything. Henry knew that it was the biggest mistake that he made for his family and felt like he should rewind his memories to make it right for his family included his brunette mother. Apparently, he frowned when he remembered Emma's last moment with them on her departure in Storybrooke. The Mills stopped at the gas station after Henry drove in the way. Regina dug into her purse and got her twenty bills then handed it to him with a reply.

"Will you go to the store to get some snacks and some directions to Emma's residence?"

"Sure mom. What kind of snacks do you want?" The brunette man asked while they got out in the car. He noticed that his brunette mother spoke highly of the blonde woman's first name but not 'Miss Swan' and he smirked at her. The brunette woman looked away at the people who were in the smoking area and walked to the gas station tank then spoke lightly.

"If they have Lays Sour Cream with Onion chips, get two for me."

"Got it." Henry retorted and walked away to the store. Regina nodded at herself and filled up the gas tank while looking away at the people in the cowboy attires. The brunette man walked in the aisles while gathering the snacks and looking away at the shelves of the drinks. Several minutes later, he finished his tasks and walked to the counter then went to pay with cash. Henry looked away at the cashier. He smiled at her and spoke lightly.

"Hello, ma'am."

"Howdy, may I help you, young man?" The cashier nodded with a reply. The brunette man nodded and asked.

"Do you know where Ms. Swan's residence is?"

"Oh, not farther away from here. You just drive straight in 2 miles and turn right when you see the sign – Swan's Ugly Ducklings. It's the private property included the stables. Then you just drive all the way until you reach the entrance sign. Then you enter that place and drive through the rough pathway. When you arrive there and turn left then you will see the mountain lodge mansion with the vast courtyard." She chuckled with a nod, looked away at the

"Thank you."

"Naw, Good to help you out. Have a good day."

* * *

Henry smiled and gathered his bag then walked out of the store. Regina was done with the gas tank and went on the passenger seat. The brunette boy strode around and got in then handed the bag. The brunette woman opened it and reached her chips then put the bag between her legs. Henry turned on the engine, and they drove away from the gas station. Regina opened her favorite potato chips and spoke lightly.

"Did you get the directions?"

"Yes, it's not far from here." He looked away at her with a nod and replied back. The brunette man looked away at the road and knew that he had to drive straight ahead for two miles. He sighed. The brunette woman replied back before crunching her chips.

"Good."

"She is living in the mountain lodge mansion." Henry narrowed his eyes at the sign – Swan's Ugly Ducklings and mumbled while he made the right turn.

"What!?" Regina snapped while looking away at her son in the driver's seat. The brunette man followed the lady's directions and went with a nod then replied back.

"Yes. That's what the lady in the store said." They looked away at the private property, and it was the prairie everywhere with the lonely road that led them to the estates. The brunette woman swallowed a lump in her throat and asked.

"Emma lives in a fucking mansion?"

"Yes. I guess so." Henry retorted. He found the entrance sign and raised his eyebrows at the private property with the rough pathway. The brunette man spotted the beautiful stables in the view on the left. He went ahead to drive through on their way. The brunette woman gaped in awe when she saw the stables with several horses.

"She is not kidding about her business. It's beautiful out here." Regina spoke lightly. They drove on the rough pathway and took the view over the prairie. They saw the horses galloping freely, and Henry went to focus on the road until they halted at the end of the rough pathway. The brunette man took the left turn and drove straight ahead. The mountain lodge mansion came in sight, and the Mills gaped in awe when they saw the beautiful house with the logs and beige bricks.

The brunette man drove in the circle in the courtyard with the water fountain in the middle. Regina stared at the beautiful and exquisite mansion in her eyes and spoke lightly. Henry turned off the engine and looked away at his mom.

"How did she get so wealthy?"

"Remember, she had her business for seven years." The brunette man scratched his hair, shrugged and looked away at the estate with a reply.

"Why didn't she tell us?" The brunette woman said while furrowing her eyebrows and looked away at him. Henry shrugged and got out of the car then looked away at the prairie in front of the courtyard. Regina got out in the car and closed the door then turned around to find the horses galloping out there on the prairie. The brunette man widened his eyes and spoke lightly.

"How did Emma afford the acres in front of her mansion?"

"I think that she combined her business with her home around here." Regina took the view around in the land and nodded to herself then spoke lightly. Henry walked around to stand next to his mom and replied back.

"I think it's time to have a conversation with her."

"I concur, young man." The brunette woman responded with a nod. They sighed and decided to take their legs to walk toward to the double doors at the front entrance after they took the staircases. Henry took the view on the details of the mansion and spoke lightly.

"I'm very impressed with this estate. They took a lot of the logs and bricks to build this one."

"How come she didn't plan to buy this one while we were married?" Regina talked to herself. The brunette man looked away at her from seeing the details of the gardens of the flowers around in the water fountain. He shrugged and replied.

"I don't know. Perhaps, you can ask her. Let's knock on the door." Henry lifted his hand on the door and knocked. The brunette woman sighed and turned around to stare at the horses on the prairie. The brunette man whistled a tune while he waited. Until, the door opened, and the male butler appeared. The Mills turned around to look at him and opened their mouths at the same time.

* * *

"Hello, may I help you?" The Butler said.

"We are searching for Ms. Swan," Regina replied.

"Very well, ma'am. I will fetch her, and your names please?"

"My name is Regina Mills, and this is Henry Mills." The brunette woman said while looking away at her son and back to him. The butler nodded and gestured them to come in then informed them to wait in the foyer and left for fetching his boss. Henry absorbed the view around in the foyer and mumbled.

"Are you kidding me?"

The foyer consisted the diamond chandelier above their heads, the grand staircase on the right side near the spacious dining room. The den was in the front with the wide windows. The small staircase on the left leads to the downstairs. The walls were the marble stone with the wood beams on the top of the roof. It brightened the whole foyer in the open layout.

Regina looked away at the dining room and went slack-jawed. The dining room consisted the marble stone wall. The black rustic table in the middle was long extended, and the twenty chairs were nicely tucked. Henry finished with his view in the foyer and decided to stand by his mom then widened his eyes at the long dining table with twenty chairs then spoke lightly.

"Is there 20 chairs or more?"

"Yes, it's 20 chairs. I just counted." The brunette woman said while looking at the beautiful furniture.

"Damn." The brunette man mumbled under his breath. Regina nodded and still stared at the beautiful view of the dining room. The Butler came back with the blonde woman in her flannel shirt with the blue jeans and the cowboy boots. Regal was walking behind them and halted beside her owner. The Mills heard the footsteps and turned around to find her in the person. Emma raised her eyebrows at them that she didn't see them for seven years and looked away at her butler then spoke lightly.

"Geoffrey, you're dismissed. See if my Ranchers need help."

"Yes, Ms. Swan." Geoffrey bowed and walked out in the foyer's doors. The blonde woman looked away at the Mills and gestured them to follow her. Henry and Regina looked at each other and went after her. Emma walked away from the foyer and led them to her office in the right hallway near the den. The brunette man was in awe while he studied the pictures and felt tugging away with his brunette mother on the steps to follow his blonde mother. The brunette woman reached her son's wrist and dragged him away. She knew that Henry always walks slowly while he absorbed new things in his eyes.

* * *

The right long hallway consisted of the pictures of the horses and the orphaned kids. The walls were red with flagstone floor with the wood beams on the top. The lanterns were rustic with the electric candles. The windows were colonial and narrow. It was like the bright sunlight ray through the glass.

Finally, they entered the home office; it was full of the bookshelves on the rustic wood wall. The windows were widely arched in the elegant style. The ceiling was the rustic wood beams with the rustic lantern. The books were stacking everywhere. The Gaydon Home Office Furniture were scattered. The phone rang echoed around in the room.

The blonde woman strode around her home office desk, picked the phone up and put it in her ear while she was investigating on her budget plan. Regina and Henry looked around in the large room and walked toward the two armchairs in front of the desk. Regal walked to the couch near the windows and laid there then she fell asleep. The brunette woman took the view on the bookshelves and found the pictures of Emma. The brunette man squinted his eyes over Regina's head and saw the photos of the vacation that Emma took in Africa.

Emma hung up on the phone conversation, sat down on the leather chair and cleaned up the mess on her desk. Henry looked away at her and gave a small smile. Regina stared at the pictures still. The blonde woman finished with the files and put away in the drawers then turned her head to focus on the Mills. She finally spoke up.

"Hello, Madame Mayor and Henry. What are you doing here on my private property?" The brunette woman whisked to look at her when she heard her title. The brunette man looked away at his hands. Emma arched her eyebrow at them.

"We're here to see you," Regina said. Henry took a glance at the blonde woman and looked away at his brunette mother. The blonde woman raked her blonde hair and sighed. The brunette man looked away at his blonde mother and spoke up.

"It's been seven years. We've been not spoken."

"Very well. What made you think of coming here?" Emma replied.

"Err…" Henry stuttered his words while looking away from his blonde mother's eye contact.

"I came here to see you, and I wanted to talk with you." Regina retorted while sitting down on the armchair. Henry walked around then sat down on another armchair.

"What is it then?" The blonde woman flicked her hand in a circle motion and asked.

"Emma, we drove all the way from Storybrooke to see you. I wanted to know if you want a talk with me since we divorced seven years ago." The brunette woman spoke lightly.

"That's sweet of you to come here, and I know it's been seven years with no touch. You just kicked me out and didn't let me explain why I did this." Emma pressed her lips while looking down at her budget files and shook her head with a reply.

"Ma, believe me, or not, I regretted what I did to you but come on, let us explain why we came here to see you," Henry begged. Emma looked away at her son and hesitantly nodded. Regina looked away at him and gave a small smile.

"Go on, tell me." The blonde woman replied.

"We read the magazine about you and your personal life. So, we came to talk to you about your secret life that we didn't know. To be honest, we wanted to know why you did cheat us." The brunette man responded with an awkward smile.

"Like you didn't tell us that you had your master's degree in business communication," Regina added after hearing her son's voice.

"Very well. Firstly, let me explain why I cheated on you both." Emma mumbled while looking at her ex-wife and son with her straight face. The Mills went in silence and looked at each other then slowly nodded at Emma.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Beta: Wazgood529 with a lot of praises.**

 **Before you read this chapter 3, you can go back to Chapter 1 and 2 because it was edited from my beta, Wazgood529.**

 **Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

In the home office, Emma clasped her hands and pressed her lips altogether. The Mills held their breath with their raised eyebrows. The blonde woman released her hands and leaned back against the leather chair then looked away at the elegant window. Regina looked away at her brunette son and gave a 'what's going on' look. Henry took a glance at his brunette mother and shrugged.

Geoffrey walked in the room and showed his presence. The Mills heard the footsteps behind them and looked away at him. Emma slowly turned her head to focus on her butler and raised her eyebrows. The butler lifted his chin and looked at the brunettes with a warning look. The brunette woman was perplexed when she got a weird look from him and slowly lifted her shoulders to face the blonde woman in front of her. Geoffrey cleared his throat and spoke in an extremely mannered voice. The brunette man went silent when he heard an accent and bulged his eyes.

"Ms. Swan, the meeting is in five minutes."

"Who will be in the meeting?" Emma asked while she got up and walked around the desk then crossed her legs and arms. She leaned back against the desk. Regina slowly raked her gaze on the blonde woman and thought about her marriage with Emma. The butler pointed out the people in the meeting and informed her right away about the business that the blonde woman owned for almost eight years.

The blonde woman nodded and waved her dismissal hand. Henry and Regina looked away at the butler who was bowing and left the room. The Mills looked away at the blonde woman. Emma looked at them and chuckle then spoke lightly.

"I have a meeting in two minutes. So will you like to come with me for an hour or scatter away to your hotel reservation?"

"Well, we've not yet started to get our hotel reservations since we planned our road trip to see you." Regina winced and blurted it out with her awkward smile. Henry gave a sympathetically smile. Emma nodded with a deep sigh and gestured them out of the office. The Mills got up and bowed their heads down then followed the blonde woman.

* * *

They walked out of the mansion through the back door and strode away on the stone pathway. Regina absorbed the fresh air and took in the view in the backyard. It was a prairie with several horses and the ranchers who were herding the horses. The sunset was orange sky with a blue tint. It was a beautiful view to look at the prairie. Henry's jaw went open when he arrived at the barn and spoke lightly.

"It is a beautiful barn."

"Thank you. I built this one two years ago." Emma replied while opening the red door and entered. Regina looked away at the Stonewood barn and raised her eyebrows then walked after her son who was absorbing the details of the architecture.

The blonde woman walked to her head chair at the end of the barn. The businesslike people were standing up and looking away at Emma. Regina and Henry were feeling awkward while they took a glance at the businesspeople in their cowboy attires. Emma cleared her throat to get the Mills' attention. Others looked away at the brunettes. The brunette man slowly nodded and dragged his brunette mother to Emma's chair. The blonde woman indicated the chairs beside her chair and looked away at her businesspeople.

Regina and Henry walked to their chairs and others went to sit down. They did same thing with Emma and looked away at the blonde woman. The bearded man in red flannel with blue jeans smiled at the brunettes and spoke lightly.

"Y'all should be new. Welcome to Texas."

"Thank you." Regina stuttered her words and gave an awkward smile. Emma rolled her eyes and looked away at him with a reply.

"My apologies, Brian. This is Regina Mills, my ex-wife and our son, Henry Mills. They just came here today."

"Naw. That's ok, Emma." Brian responded. Others looked at the Mills with their raised eyebrows. The brunette woman gave an awkward smile with a little wave. Henry arched his eyebrow at his brunette mother and gave a salute gesture. Emma chuckled while she was looking at her son and looked away at the black-haired Asian woman in three chairs away from Regina then spoke lightly.

"Jessica, what is your business since I got the information from Geoffrey."

"I need some ideas for marketing with the benefits. It won't increase at all since three weeks ago. What should I do with our solid plan? It didn't work until I found out that the marketing was based on the adoption and fostering."

"Wait a minute, Emma you are selling the children to the adoption and fostering?" Regina asked after hearing the business proposal. She was great at negotiating the ideas since she became the mayor. The blonde sent a glare at her and replied.

"No. My business is not about selling the children to the adoption and fostering. It's about their benefits to fund their future. The goal is to get the children to be secure with their future before they leave when they are at an age of eighteen."

"Got it." The brunette woman retorted and leaned back against the chair. Henry stared at his brunette mother and gave a 'what the hell?' look. Regina looked away at her son and gave an apologetic look. Emma looked away at their businesspeople and spoke lightly.

"Just flow with the marketing but some of you have the best ideas. You just help Jessica out with the marketing. Bring them to me by this weekend. Is it clear?"

They nodded in affirmation except Regina and Henry. The blonde woman sighed and flicked her wrist. The Mills looked away at the redhead woman in black flannel with leather pants who was getting up from the chair. Emma raised her eyebrow at her and the redhead woman started to speak up in her California Accent.

"I have confirmations from the magazines. I believe that it would be Glamour and Business Life. They wanted to interview you on this upcoming weekend. Will it be confirmed if you attend?"

"Will you reschedule these interviews until two weeks from now?"

"Noted. Will you attend the Children's Foundation Gala this week?"

"Yes, I will and please inform them that I have two guests coming with me at this time." Emma replied. Regina and Henry whisked away to look at the blonde woman with their jaws open. The blonde woman looked away at the Mills and raised her eyebrow then gave a 'do you have a problem with that?' look. The brunette boy shook his head and went silent. The brunette woman slowly nodded and looked away at the redhead woman.

"Ok thanks. By the way, my name is Samantha. It was a pleasure to meet you both and I welcome you to the state of Texas." The redhead woman smiled with a reply then sat down. Others smiled. The blonde woman was relieved that the meeting went smoothly as long as they solved the problem.

* * *

Several hours later, Emma was taking Regina and Henry away to the main house and gestured them to the living room where it was located behind the grand staircases. The lounge was beautiful as the Mills absorbed the comfort of the mahogany oak. The walls were consisted with the mix of stonewall and woods. The ceiling was high as an equal to the two stories high. The tree chandelier was hanging up in the middle of the high ceiling. The fireplace was in the beautiful marble stones. The furniture was the L-shaped sofa and a curved sofa altogether. The lamps consisted of the stone with the shaped animals on the shades. The coffee table was a wooden table. The 60 inches' television was on the stonewall on the wall mount above the fireplace.

Regina and Henry stepped down on two steps from the foyer to the living room behind the grand staircase. They looked around in the room and found the glass windows that took a prairie view in the backyard then looked away at the patio furniture outside. The blonde woman was sitting on the sofa and watched the Mills' reactions. The brunette woman looked away at her and spoke lightly.

"This living room is beautiful."

"Thank you." Emma replied while looking away at the view in front of her. Henry was slack-jawed when he saw the beautiful entertainment system on the wall and stuttered slightly.

"Is that a 60 inch television on the wall?" Regina looked away at the television on the wall mount. The blonde woman looked away at it and then responded right away.

"Yes, it is. It was supposed to be in your bedroom, but I decided to use it here instead."

"But why!?" Henry looked away at his brunette mother and whined. The brunette woman shrugged and walked to the sofa on the opposite from Emma. The brunette man looked away at the television and muttered under his breath, 'I love you' in a melodramatic way. Emma rolled her eyes and spoke lightly.

"Can we go on with my story about my cheating?"

Henry strode away like his brunette mother did. He dumped his ass on the sofa with a loud sigh. Regina looked away at her son and raised her eyebrows. The brunette man semi-glared at her and spoke lightly.

"You didn't give me that television since I was 15 years old."

"Well, remember we did this." The brunette woman said. Henry rolled his eyes and looked away at his blonde mother. Emma looked back and forth at the Mills. Regina threw her hands in the air and leaned back against the couch while she was looking away at her ex-wife. The blonde woman slowly nodded and reminisced her memories in Granny's Bed and Breakfast suite with Ruby.

* * *

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

 _ **After getting over their hangover from last night, Emma and Ruby were on the bed discussing the financial papers about the blonde woman's business, Swan's Ugly Ducklings. The brunette with red streaks woman sighed and spoke lightly.**_

" _ **I think this is the last finance paper we have to look at and your business should be all set."**_

" _ **I'm excited to prepare everything for my company. I can't wait to show Regina and Henry about this one on Christmas Eve. It would be the best surprise." Emma replied back.**_

" _ **Yeah! Thank you for reminding me. Did you tell them yet?"**_

" _ **No. I haven't yet but tonight, I will."**_

" _ **It is only three days away, Emma. I don't want your wife to be suspicious of this business between you and I., But I'm proud of you because you made your dreams come true."**_

" _ **Rubes, you knew me. I love my wife, and thank you for getting us back on the pieces since we had no clue about liking each other. You pushed us together, and we clicked right away. Well, I apologized many times. Another thing is, I'm fucking excited to start this business." Emma said. The brunette with red streaks woman laughed after finding her memories for the Christmas Eve party and spoke lightly.**_

" _ **You are right. It's no big deal. So, let's do this shit."**_

" _ **Great, so I have a meeting upcoming in two hours. I hope I can pull everything together."**_

" _ **Don't worry, Swan. You will rock this one."**_

" _ **I hope so."**_

 _ **Now, they were working on the financial papers and checked everything on the bed. The papers were scattering on the sheets. Ruby sighed and pulled several papers with her hand then looked for more information. She found her sources and went closer to the blonde woman's side to look over Emma's shoulder then spoke lightly.**_

" _ **I found the sources on the papers and –"**_

 _ **The door flung open. Regina was there and went angry then went horrified when she saw Ruby kissing on her wife's jawline. Emma widened her eyes when she felt Ruby's lips on her jawline and dropped her papers from her hands. The brunette woman started to tear away and screamed after her wife.**_

" _ **Emma! You've been here with Ruby! You are a slut but a whore. I can't believe that I married you. How dare you!?"**_

" _ **Regina, this is not what it looks like. We are working on my plans." Emma replied quickly. Regina shook her head and looked away at the table then found the empty coffee mug and threw in the air toward her blonde wife. Others widened their eyes and covered their heads after smashing on the wall with the mug. Ruby got up and mocked her hands into a surrender. The brunette woman looked away at the brunette waitress and spoke harshly.**_

" _ **Ruby, I thought I trust you enough, but you've been fucking my wife. You are a bitch."**_

 _ **The blonde woman shook her head violently. She walked to her brunette wife and spoke lightly.**_

" _ **This is not like us. Regina, calm down."**_

" _ **Calm down!? I've not giving this shit. You are getting out of my house and stay away from Henry and me." Regina replied and put her wedding rings away from her fingers then threw it away on the bed. She stared at her blonde wife and pushed her away then ran away with tears in her eyes from the hotel suite. Ruby looked away at Emma and gave a sympathetic look. The blonde woman started to cry after hearing her brunette wife's rambled screams.**_

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

* * *

Regina and Henry stared at the blonde woman. They didn't know that Emma was planning her surprise for them on Christmas Eve. Ruby worked with her for a long time to get her business to settle. Emma looked away at the brunette woman and spoke lightly.

"I had been working with Ruby for few months with my business. I just wanted to surprise you on Christmas Eve. I wanted to share my proud moments with you. But you took it the wrong way to criticize me. I didn't know why you were angry, but I understood. I've been keeping myself away from you. I didn't want you to find out before I got my business to be official."

"You've been secretly planning this business since Ruby helped you out?" Henry asked. Regina was speechless. The blonde woman nodded and replied back.

"Yes, I've been planning. Since, I got my master's degree in Business Communication. I started my business after I married your mom. It was slowly expanding in the beginning. I doubted myself, but I just knew that in five years later, it went into a boom. I asked Ruby to help me with the financial papers. I've lacked in these numbers."

"Why didn't you let me help you?" Regina spoke lightly. The blonde woman shook her head and looked away at the view then explained right away.

"If I asked you to help me, it reveals my secret out. I don't want that. I just kept it in silence. I had my ways to keep you out of my plans until I was ready to show you."

"Who knew your business?" The brunette woman retorted.

"Granny, Ruby and Hook were the ones who knew."

"Wait a minute, I remembered Granny, who was smiling sadly on your last day when you left Storybrooke. Is she?" Henry mumbled.

"Yes, she knew my plans to leave Storybrooke. When the divorce papers were final, I planned everything from the beginning of the process in the divorce. I just knew that it ended our marriage. I decided to leave at once and promised not to come back to Storybrooke."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"It brings too many memories. I just wanted to forget it." Emma replied while she looked away at her dog, Regal, who was walking from the foyer. Henry looked down at his hands and asked again.

"What about Hook?"

"He is here."

"Where is he now?" Regina asked with her furrowed brows.

"He is working at theater place near here, and he sold his ship." The blonde woman retorted.

"Wow." The brunette man said. The brunette woman slowly nodded but went into her thoughts about the scene between Ruby and Emma. The blonde woman sighed and petted the black Labrador.

"Can I ask you a question?" Regina asked.

"Sure," Emma said. Henry looked away at his brunette mother with furrowed brows. The brunette woman took a glance at her son and gave a small smile then replied back.

"Do you love me?" The blonde woman looked away at her ex-wife and stared. The brunette man looked away at his blonde mother with raised eyebrows. Regina held her breath and looked away at her. They waited for Emma's response. The silence took over, and Regal was whining. The sunset was setting down in the darkness. The orange sky was showing bright on the horizon. The horses were galloping away to the stables with the ranchers.

* * *

 **A/N: Ohhh, another cliffhanger. I'm sorry.  
**

 **Chapter Four is coming after The Beauty of The Ballet story.**

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the second update after The Soundless Voice Chapter 2. So, you have one more upcoming update after this one.**

 **Beta: Wazgood529.**

 **Some of you were still hoping that Emma wouldn't say yes. There is a 'BUT'. You will understand how Emma react to that below.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

" _Do you love me?" The blonde woman looked away at her ex-wife and stared. The brunette man looked away at his blonde mother with raised eyebrows. Regina held her breath and looked away at her. They waited for Emma's response. The silence took over, and Regal was whining. The sunset was settling down in the darkness. The orange sky was showing bright on the horizon. The horses were galloping away to the stables with the ranchers._

Emma got up from the couch and walked to the patio doors and answered her question.

"Yes, I do." The blonde woman closed her eyes and felt the tears dripping on her cheeks. Regal whimpered. Henry was silent after hearing his blonde mother's broken voice. Regina gasped and exhaled in the air then looked away at her ex-wife and spoke lightly.

"I'm s-" Emma turned around to stare at the brunette woman and cut her off with her sad tone.

"I had been enough to do everything for you in last seven years. I've built my business for you and Henry. You know what? I've been mad for all of seven years since I moved here. I started to build everything for the orphaned kids. My money went to the expanses and others I worked for five years while in our marriage. You hadn't been not there to see how I delivered my presence to them in last seven years. You didn't see how the kids were jumping for the joy when I brought them to the safe haven. Only Granny and Ruby knew how I was doing for them. And, I brought these fucking horses that you always wanted for your Christmas seven years ago. I did it for you. Henry wanted to see the world and I did buy the property here for him. It's a damned thing I had ever given to my family. But you were overreacting while you just thought that Ruby and I had been fucking while in our five years marriage. What did you think!? I promised you that I will be always be on your side no matter what. No matter what I was doing for you and Henry!? I'm here and alive right now. I'm mad at you because you just cut my conversation many years ago when I tried to explain everything to you but you didn't listen and ran away from me. How did I suffer for few weeks while we were process of the divorce? I CANT HANDLE IT!"

The blonde woman shook her head while she was crying and strode away to her bedroom. Emma didn't look back over her shoulders. The Mills widened their eyes with their mouths open. Henry slowly looked away at his brunette mother and spoke lightly.

"You…"

"Henry." Regina warned.

"No! You did all of this! You ruined it. I can't believe it. Ma did this because she loved you. But it has been seven years since we fought to ignore her all times. Forget it. I'm going to find Geoffrey to take me to my bedroom. You can take your bags up on your own." The brunette man got up and spoke lightly. He finally left the living room and searched for the butler until he found him in the kitchen on the opposite hallway from the home office. Geoffrey was glad to lead the young brunette man to his bedroom on the second floor.

It left Regina speechless after Emma and Henry left the living room. She got up and exhaled in the air until she stared at the patio windows and watched the horses galloping around on the prairie.

Geoffrey finished with his duty and came to find the brunette woman standing near the patio doors then spoke lightly. It startled her a little bit.

"Miss, are you coming for a rest?"

"Oh yes, please. Did Henry settle down?"

"Yes, Mr. Mills is in his bedroom. It is at the end of the hallway. Want me to lead you to your room?"

"Thank you and please do so." Regina nodded and walked away to the foyer then grabbed her luggage and followed Geoffrey on the grand staircase. The brunette woman sighed and took a view in the hallway.

The second floor was in the complete opposite from the first floor. It was private. Regina liked it so far and continued to look on the pictures which was Emma's successful business in the seven years. She looked at the picture when Emma was 33. The blonde woman was smiling while she was huddling with the orphaned kids outside at the new building, Swan's Ugly Ducklings. The staffs were included the photo.

From Emma's 33 to 40, the blonde woman surely looked beautiful while her age altered through the years. Emma looked like she was proud of her accomplishments through her business with her team. The orphaned kids were in the different pictures, some were adopted and didn't appear in some of the pictures. Others grew taller to be in their teenagers before they went away on their own for college or work.

Regina stopped by the last picture when Emma was 40. In the image, the blonde woman was laughing freely. The staff and orphaned kids were celebrating Emma's big 40th birthday. The brunette woman studied her ex-wife's face and thought of missing her birthdays since her 33th birthday.

* * *

Geoffrey cleared his throat by getting Regina's attention. The brunette woman looked at him after studying on Emma's face. He looked back and forth by the photo and her then spoke lightly.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it by asking you an question."

"It's fine and what is it?"

"Do you miss Emma? I mean, do you really love her?"

"Err…" Regina said. The butler shook his head and replied.

"Don't worry and you don't have to say anything. I apologize."

"No, it's really fine but the questions you asked me. It made me think of our marriage a long time ago. To answer your questions, yes I miss her lately since she left the town. Also, I'm still madly in love with her. To be honest, I regretted what I did to her, I mean our divorce had been hard on us since we were separated within two months. We've not spoken for seven and half years. It surely took me on these rough times since I signed my name on the divorce papers. I am regretting everything I worked to let her go." Regina retorted while she was looking back at the picture where Emma was laughing. Geoffrey gave a small smile and mumbled.

"I understand. Love is not easy way to take it but it would take a lot of time to be patient through the rough patch. My mom said that quote when I was a little boy. I started to believe that love is a form of something that we can't see but we can feel everything like the sparks."

"Your mom is right. It takes a lot of patience." Regina said. The butler nodded and gestured her to enter her bedroom. The brunette woman looked around inside her room and went slack-jawed.

* * *

The bedroom consisted the red mahogany wood wall, the black wooden beams on the ceiling and the elegant windows with the arch. The queen bed was in the middle and the vanity table was near the en suite bathroom. The walk-in closet was the opposite from the bathroom. The quilt and sheets were the country style. Every furniture was the brown oak wood.

The brunette woman absorbed the beauty of the bedroom and looked at the butler then spoke lightly.

"This room has charms. It's beautiful."

"Oh, Emma built this room and it was supposed to be Mr. Mills' bedroom but she decided to use this one as the guest bedroom." Geoffrey explained. Regina raised her eyebrows at the revealing information from the butler and nodded. The butler chuckled and spoke again.

"I will inform you and Mr. Mills when the dinner is ready."

"Great, what are we having for dinner?" The brunette woman asked. Geoffrey laughed and walked away from the bedroom where Regina stayed. She gaped open when the butler left her room and just laughed.

Regina blinked several times and looked away at the window where the prairie view came out. The brunette woman smiled at her memory about the horse riding with her daddy on the open field when she was a little girl. It felt like she was free from working up in her mother's dirty work. She sighed and crawled on the bed then kicked her shoes off and laid on the sheets. Regina finally stared at the ceiling and reminisced the memory between her and Ruby back in the diner. It was a war-rage day.

* * *

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

 _ **After three days since Emma's departure, the townspeople started to not like Regina and Robin being a couple and they favored Emma instead of the forest guy. Henry seemed distant since last time, he saw his blonde mother leaving the town. Regina was in**_ _ **a**_ _ **snappy mode since her meetings got worse because she was in the relationship with Robin Hood within a week.**_

 _ **Snow and Charming were not in talking mode and they didn't want to speak with Regina at all since the brunette woman pushed them away. They knew that Regina was the one who put the divorce on the front and didn't ask the explanation about the why Emma did this. Most importantly, the royal couple wanted to know why Regina did this to their daughter.**_

 _ **For the brunette woman, she surely felt fine since she started to date the forest guy but her heart clenched when she dreamed of her ex-wife every time she went to sleep with him on the same bed when she was married to Emma.**_

 _ **It triggered her more enough than she thought it would be nothing but she was wrong. The memories and moments were still there in the mayoral mansion since Emma's spirit left. Regina looked around inside the room where Emma tended to be cooped with her book and reading glasses few weeks ago. It put**_ _ **a**_ _ **smile on**_ _ **her**_ _ **face and she didn't realize that she did it until she was snapping out of her zone when Robin called her.**_

 _ **It ended her memories and Regina stared at the blonde guy in her personal space. She tried to kiss him but she didn't feel anything. The brunette woman walked away to the kitchen and found her son who was focusing on his homework until he looked up at her and gave a blank face. In few minutes, Henry finally had nothing to say and just left the kitchen. Robin was just following her along until he waited. Regina just stared at the empty seat where Henry sat.**_

 _ **The brunette woman decided to leave home to get food from Granny's Diner. Robin was just standing there and watched her doing something that he couldn't interrupt it.**_

 _ **Regina was relieved that her boyfriend didn't follow her at all and finally arrived at her destination. She entered gracefully. Ruby was there, serving the plates to her customers and looked away at the mayor then turned away to the kitchen. Granny was there, counting the money and spoke lightly.**_

" _ **Hello Madame Mayor, what can I get you?"**_

" _ **Dinner, I just phoned few minutes ago and I'm going to pick up."**_

" _ **Good, hold on and let me get Ruby."**_

 _ **The brunette woman winced at the brunette waitress's name and hesitantly nodded then sat down on the stool. Granny took a glance on Regina and yelled the brunette waitress' name. Ruby scattered back in the counter and raised her eyebrow at her grandmother then replied.**_

" _ **Granny, you called me?"**_

" _ **Regina is waiting for her dinner takeout bag."**_

 _ **The brunette waitress looked at Regina who was not using her eye contact with her and she was looking at the patrons. Ruby nodded and retreated back to the kitchen. The brunette woman sighed and looked back at the oldest woman who was still staring at her then spoke lightly.**_

" _ **What?"**_

" _ **Do you have issue with my granddaughter?" Granny asked.**_

" _ **No." Regina lied. She knew that she did it on purpose but didn't want to do it worst since she spat at the brunette waitress few weeks ago after finding out that Ruby sacking with her ex-wife. The brunette woman looked away again.**_

 _ **The brunette waitress came back and smacked the dinner takeout on the counter in front of the mayor then stared at her. Regina whisked to look up at Ruby and felt anger inside her then slowly got up and spoke carefully.**_

" _ **Miss Lucas, don't you dare to start this conversation with me. And, I'm going to take this one and thank you."**_

" _ **Don't thank me. Just thank yourself, Mayor Bitchness." Ruby said with a sneer. Granny widened her eyes at her granddaughter and swallowed a lump in her throat then looked back at the mayor.**_

" _ **You know what? You've been sacking with my ex-wife few weeks ago. You should thank yourself because you stole my Emma."**_

" _ **That's not true!" The oldest woman yelled. The brunette waitress laughed and spoke in gravely tone.**_

" _ **Don't believe this shit. We've been working on Emma's surprise present for you. You should know that she really love**_ _ **s**_ _ **you very much since you pushed her away. She came over at our place and sobbed over everything she had been done for you in the years. That's how you repay your thanks for her? I don't give a fuck. I know Emma well because she just wanted to give you and Henry to have a**_ _ **great**_ _ **Christmas present. Granny and I only knew her plans until you ruined her surprise by handing out the divorce papers the next day. That's wonderful to know our Mayor Bitchness."**_

 _ **Regina slapped Ruby's cheek and stared at her. Granny went slack-jawed. The brunette waitress looked at the floor and felt a pain on her cheek then looked back at the mayor with her tears. The brunette woman gazed at the brown eyed waitress and spoke in a gravely tone.**_

" _ **How dare you to tell me. I shouldn't believe you but I don't know if you are telling me a truth. I felt like I'm lied by someone I loved. Don't throw everything at me like you knew my ex-wife. You should be happy that she is gone forever. I promise you that I wish Emma never exists."**_

" _ **Take that back!" Henry shouted while he was standing in the front entrance and staring at the brunette ladies. Regina looked away at her son and widened her eyes then muttered.**_

" _ **Henry."**_

" _ **Don't you dare to say that, mom. I know inside your heart, you do surely miss Ma, don't you? Secondly, I believe that Ruby is telling a truth. Don't you forget that I have inherited from Emma? I think that you made a mistake by divorcing Ma. Even you didn't give Ma a chance to explain everything."**_

" _ **Shut up!" The brunette woman screamed. The brunette boy shook his head and spoke again.**_

" _ **Also, I don't like Robin Hood and I felt like he is a scumbag. I wished you never date him at all and stay together with Ma. I miss her so much since she left. I know you really love her and don't deny anything you want. Just think about it. I am going to take these bags and**_ _ **head**_ _ **back home." He walked toward the counter and took the bags then looked away at Ruby and spoke lightly.**_

" _ **I'm sorry about my mom's fuss. Don't worry, I believe you. Have a good evening, Ruby and Granny." Henry nodded at the ladies then looked back at his brunette mother and finally left the diner. It left the silence in the building. The patrons slowly looked back at the brunette mayor. Granny and Ruby did same. Regina was silent and cleared her throat then spoke lightly.**_

" _ **I think that I need to leave now and good night." The brunette woman left the diner and went on her way to the docks for a while."**_

 _ **\- Flashback –**_

* * *

The brunette woman was curling under the quilt and slept through her memories back in Storybrooke. She furrowed her brows and scrunched her nose. Regina didn't know that Henry and Emma in her room and watched her taking a nap. The blonde woman sighed and informed their son.

"Henry, will you wait there in the kitchen? I will wake her up."

"Are you sure?" Henry asked. Emma nodded and flicked her hand. The brunette man nodded and kissed her cheek then left with Geoffrey who waited outside in the hallway. The blonde woman looked back at her ex-wife and strode toward the bed then sat down gently on the bed. She stared at the brunette woman who was making the facial expressions and knew that it was a guilty look. The blonde woman looked back at her ex-wife and reached her hand on the brunette woman then spoke gently.

"Regina, wake up. It's dinner time."

"Emma." Regina mumbled softly. The blonde woman was perplexed after hearing her name from the brunette woman's lips and stared. The brunette woman merely shifted in uncomfortable position and spoke lightly.

"Emma."

"Regina, it's a nightmare." Emma replied after realizing that the brunette woman had a nightmare. She decided to shake her shoulder gently and waited. Regina gasped after opening her eyes and looked around to find the blonde woman closer to her shoulder.

"What?" The brunette woman asked.

"You have a nightmare."

"Err.. how did you know?"

"I knew you well. Come on, it's dinner time." Emma said. Regina realized that she had tears on her face and whimpered. The blonde woman was perplexed again. The brunette woman went to lunge at the blonde woman and hugged her then nudged her face in the blonde woman's neck. Emma was surprised that Regina wanted a hug and slowly wrapped her arms around the brunette woman's waist.

"I'm sorry, Emma." Regina muttered softly. The blonde woman heart softened by hearing an apology from her ex-wife and tightened her hold. The brunette woman started to cry while she was leaning on her blonde ex-wife's neck. Emma closed her eyes and soothed the words in the brunette woman's ear then rubbed her hands on Regina's back.

* * *

 **A/N: Now, some of you wanted me to write that Regina and Henry have a lot of work to get Emma back to them. You are correct.**

 **Next chapter: Regina and Henry's plans to get Emma back after seeing the paperworks in the file which Emma was working for five years in the business.  
**

 **Again, I am still on the vacation with my family. Don't worry, I will be updating more chapters while I am with them. See you then.**

 **By the way, I typed this chapter with 7 pages. I can do at least 10 pages to save your wait.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It arrived at your eyes. Some of you are new to this story so welcome! This edited chapter was by Wazgood529 with magical grammatical powers. Give some praise for this beta. Here you go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

During the evening, Regina was having a breakdown. Emma comforted her and released their embrace. The brunette woman wiped her tears while shaking her head. The blonde woman got up and informed the brunette woman before Geoffrey came in to tell his boss.

"You go with Geoffrey for dinner. I will be there in few minutes."

Regina looked up at her and nodded then found the butler waiting for them to get out of the bedroom. Emma looked at her butler and tilted her head. Geoffrey smiled and spoke lightly.

"It's an emergency meeting in the barn."

"Thank you, Geoffrey and please lead Regina to the kitchen. I will be there in few minutes."

"Yes, ma'am." He bowed out and turned around to walk away. The brunette woman looked at her ex-wife and gave a smile. Emma looked at her and nodded then left to her meeting in the barn in few minutes later. Regina frowned and followed the butler to the kitchen.

* * *

Geoffrey found his way to the kitchen and turned around. Regina came in the kitchen and found the beautiful Southern charms in the area. The butler cleared his throat to get her attention. The brunette woman looked at him and tilted her head.

"Mr. Mills just went back to his bedroom to take a short nap. Want me to call him for dinner time?"

"Please do so and thank you." Regina retorted. Geoffrey bowed his head before leaving the kitchen.

The brunette woman sighed and looked around in the kitchen then decided to explore through the mansion on the first floor while she waited for her son to come in the kitchen.

Regina took a liking to the mansion and had never seen the bright tones come alive. She was impressed with Emma's tastes in furniture and everything else. The brunette woman finally reached the home office where they had a meeting with Emma after they arrived.

She opened the door and walked inside to explore everything on the bookshelves. The shelves were full of Emma's adventures, businesses, gala events and books. Regina carefully took a close eyes on each picture that the blonde woman took in her trips until she reached the Egypt picture with her hands.

In the picture, Emma was smiling while she was posing behind the famous pyramids. She wore the safari clothes and her blonde locks was in the bunhead style. Her emerald eyes were shining with the green tint.

Regina smiled and put it back on the place then something caught her eyes. She reached the frame out from the shelf while putting Egypt picture back. The brunette woman gasped. It was her wedding picture with Emma.

In the wedding frame, Emma was in a white tuxedo with a red tie. Regina was in her lace gown. They were in an embraced while looking at the camera. The blonde woman held Regina's waist around her arms and rested her chin on the shoulder. The brunette woman rested her arms and hands on Emma's arms. Her head was resting on the blonde woman's cheek. They were smiling brightly. Also, the ladies were in the open field surrounding the forest.

Regina closed her eyes and remembered that day with the blonde woman for several minutes. The brunette woman opened her eyes and put the wedding picture back on the shelf then left the home office after closing the door behind her.

* * *

Henry woke up in his bed and heard Geoffrey knocking on his door. He got up and opened the door to reveal the butler. The brunette man nodded.

"It's dinner time."

"Oh right, I forgot. Sorry." Henry said. The butler nodded and walked away. The brunette man closed his door and followed him along until he reached the kitchen.

Regina finally arrived back to the kitchen from her exploring. She found her son talking to the chef and was surprised that Emma had a chef. The brunette woman remembered that the blonde woman couldn't cook at all.

The brunette man looked at his adopted mom and chatted about his favorite food that he always wanted. The chef was smiling at him and wrote everything that Henry requested for the breakfast, lunch and dinner plus the allergies.

Regina sighed and walked to the breakfast stool then sat down. She listened to her son's voice while she went into her thoughts about the wedding picture that Emma kept for seven years.

The chef looked at the brunette woman and informed her right away. Henry looked through the cabinet for the hot chocolate. Regina threw her answers at the chef about her allergies and requests.

Geoffrey came in and greeted them with a smile. The chef went to cook the dinner for the guests. The butler gestured the Mills out to the dining room and informed.

"Your dinner is coming. Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you." They said in unison. The butler nodded and went back to the kitchen for fetching their drinks. The chef finished with the cooking and delivered the hot meals on the Mills' placemats.

* * *

The butler and chef joined the dining table with their drinks and food. Regina was pleased that they joined them. Henry asked few questions toward the chef about the work for Emma and others around in Texas. Geoffrey poured the water in his drink and heard the brunette woman's questions.

"How do you offer your services to Emma?"

"I'm a butler who is working through the household while she's away. Sometimes, I can take my errands alone with her while she is in meetings. I make sure that the guests are satisfied with their stay in The Swan Household."

Regina listened while she was eating the steak. Henry was laughing at his memories when he tried to cook pancakes for the first time. The chef laughed with him and explained about the culinary school experiences.

Emma came in the dining room from her meetings and greeted everyone on the table. The chef got up to get Emma's dish then went back to place it on the placemat in the head chair. Geoffrey poured the water in the blonde woman's glass.

It went in silence for a while. Henry cleared his throat while the chef and the butler were dismissed from Emma's orders. The brunette man thanked them for a dinner meal. Regina was silent and took her time to look at Emma's figure. The brunette woman went into her thoughts as she didn't listen to her son's questions toward the blonde woman.

Emma raised her eyebrows at her son and kept eating her dish until she glanced over at the brunette woman who was not paying attention to the eye contact between them. Henry looked back and forth until he decided to ask a question.

"Why are you having a chef, butler and servers around in the mansion?"

"I can't do everything as I'm a business owner on the weekdays. On weekends, I fly to some states for interviews or charities. That's why I hired them to do the weekends while I am away."

"Oh, Are you liking your business?" The brunette man tilted his head and quipped with his curiosity. The blonde woman chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, Henry, I am still loving it so far and you should join me for a day in Swan's Ugly Ducklings tomorrow. What about it?" Emma said.

"Sounds great! Mom, she invited me to be with her for a day at Swan's Ugly Ducklings. Want to join us?" The brunette man asked his adopted mother who was not still paying attention. Regina snapped her thoughts to her son and nodded with no words. The blonde woman suspected that the brunette woman had a lot of things on her plate and decided to ask her later when they had their own time alone.

* * *

It wrapped up with Henry's questions. Emma decided to dismiss her son to gather their dishes and looked at her ex-wife who was paralyzed with her thoughts. The brunette man was excited to make a homemade hot chocolate with the chef. Regina looked around in the dining room and realized that Henry left with their dishes to the kitchen. The blonde woman smiled at her and got up then left the dining room. The brunette woman was not sure which way to go. She wanted to watch her son making the homemade hot chocolate with the chef and ask many questions about the chef. But she decided to go with her guts for following her blonde ex-wife in the home office.

Emma entered her home office and looked at her dog, Regal who was jumping on the couch then chuckled at herself. She walked around the desk and sat down. The blonde woman decided to finish the paperwork before she went away with The Mills for The Children's Foundation Gala on the weekend. Several minutes later, Regina knocked on the door and peeked to find the blonde woman working on the paperwork.

The blonde woman looked up at the door and found her brunette ex-wife there then gestured her to sit down in front of her desk. The brunette woman was relieved that Emma didn't kick her out of her office and tell Regina not interrupt her at all. Regina smiled and closed the door behind her then walked to the armchair.

The ladies said no words to each other but their thoughts brought it up with the memories that they shared together in their marriage and before they decided to propose to each other on that day. Regina scratched her head while sighing at herself. Emma held a paperwork in her left hand in the air and looked up at the brunette woman then spoke lightly.

"What can I help you with?"

"I have a question for you." The brunette woman responded with a small smile. The blonde woman nodded and flicked her free hand. Regina clasped her hands and stared at the emerald eyes then spoke lightly.

"Before our dinner time, I explored through your office. It's pretty nice. So, my question is why did you keep our wedding picture behind your one of the adventures in Egypt?"

Emma tossed her paperwork on the files and sighed then got up and walked to the bookshelves. She grabbed the wedding picture and walked back to the armchair opposite from Regina's spot. The blonde woman looked at the frame and glanced up at the brunette woman with a reply.

"To be honest, I don't know why I kept it. But, it reminded me of the good times we had in our marriage. Our relationship has been impacting me in different ways. I couldn't explain anything or why I decided to keep it on my bookshelves."

"I know that you told me yesterday that you love me. So, is it true that you kept that picture of us?"

"It's part of it. Yes, I always loved you and still do today. Do you think that I moved on or not? Tell me a truth." Emma said while putting the wedding frame on the desk and leaning back against the armchair. The brunette woman scratched her hair and nervously chuckled then continued.

"I assumed that you have been moving on since our divorce seven years ago. But you proved me wrong when I read the interview. I didn't know that you still love me or not. The truth is that I regret everything I did in the past and I'm still madly in love with you."

"What about Robin Hood?" Emma asked with curiosity. Regina shook her head while she was chuckling to herself and fidgeting her fingers. The brunette woman looked at the paperwork and explained. The blonde woman rested her palm on her chin while looking at her ex-wife.

"My relationship with Robin had been not working at all. He was on the fence about Zelena and their newborn child and Roland. After that happened, we decided to be friends. So, I was single since the third year since you left the town. That's it."

"Interesting. What about Henry?" The blonde woman quipped. Regina looked back at her ex-wife and spoke lightly. Emma was in her thoughts about the years that Regina had been working through her life since the blonde woman decided to leave the town for good.

"He has been distant since I dated Robin. I didn't know why he did that and I decided to send him to your parents for the weekends. So, I had my free time to figure it out what I needed to do with my life. I realized that I missed you and I'm madly in love with you. I just knew that I can't let you go. That's why I regretted everything and even the divorce."

Emma nodded with a small smile then got up and walked around the desk. She sat down on her leather desk chair and leaned forward to gather the paperwork. Regina was confused about her movements until she looked at her blonde ex-wife and asked.

"Since we are here with you, I wonder if you can forgive us for everything that we caused you in the past and the present?"

"Nonsense. I will consider about your forgiveness and Henry's but you both have to work for it. I think that you both need to earn my trust and forgiveness first. I'm sorry that I can't forgive you that instantly. It's not fair that you take an advantage for it. So, what's else you need to ask?" Emma said. The brunette woman frowned and nodded with her understanding. The blonde woman hesitantly nodded. Regina looked down at her hands and asked.

"Last question, how did you invest your business? Why Swan's Ugly Ducklings?"

The blonde woman merely giggled and reached her bottom drawers then dug the files until she found the thick one. Emma looked up at her brunette ex-wife and tossed the folders to her with a reply.

"You and Henry are going to research on this folder. Have fun. So, what's left?"

Regina gaped open while she received the thick folders that Emma worked for five years and looked up at her blonde ex-wife who was smirking. The brunette woman gulped and shook her head. Emma nodded and gestured her index finger at the door. Regina got up and nodded then left the home office. It left the blonde woman to sigh and close her eyes for a while.

* * *

The brunette woman held the thick files in her arms and walked toward the kitchen where Henry and the chef were laughing about their cooking memories. She came in with a smile. The brunette man looked at his adopted mom and back to the files that she was holding in her arms. Regina nodded at them and explained.

"Henry, you and I have to research on this file that Emma gave me. It's about her plans for five years with Swan's Ugly Ducklings."

"Sure, want a hot chocolate? It's delicious!"

"Yes, dear. Please bring it to me in my bedroom. I'm going now." The brunette woman informed her son and left the kitchen toward her bedroom on the second floor. She just passed the butler with a wave of hand. Geoffrey bowed his head with a polite way. The brunette woman smiled at him and strode away. Several minutes later, Henry thanked the chef and gathered their drinks then almost bumped with Geoffrey and asked.

"Where is my adopted mom's bedroom?" The butler nodded and guided him to Regina's bedroom. The brunette man thanked him and opened the door. Geoffrey closed the door behind Henry's back and left the hallway to do the errands.

The butler went downstairs and met the chef with a smile. The chef bowed out of the kitchen and retired for the bedtime. Geoffrey checked his duty to make sure the rooms are clean and spotless until he heard the doorbell on the front door. The butler walked off to the main doors and opened it. It revealed the redhead woman, Samantha who was a organizer for the events and galas. Geoffrey gestured her to come in the foyer and followed him to the home office where Emma was working on the paperwork.

* * *

In several minutes, the butler knocked the door and heard the blonde woman's voice then opened the door. Emma looked up at them and flicked her wrist for Samantha to come in. Geoffrey closed the door and walked away to the foyer. It left the blonde woman to converse with her organizer in the office. The redhead woman sat down on the armchair and spoke lightly.

"The Children's Foundation Gala is finished with the plans. So, last thing, you have to sign the paperwork for confirming that you have a permission for the staffs who are working on the gala."

"Sure, let me sign it for a minute. How is the event planning going?" Emma said.

"It's doing great. It's awesome. Everything is on time and even the food that you wanted for the children and the adults to enjoy their time in the gala than last time, Mr. Young hosted that party back in Minnesota." Samantha replied with a chuckle. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and nodded while she was speaking.

"Yes, I agree. Mr. Young is a wonderful man but the gala event went ok. I can't wait to host the event. So, it's good to hear about the planning for the food and others. What's else?" The redhead woman looked down on her writing pad and asked.

"Will the Mills be in attendance?"

"Yes, they are coming with me. Please, no photos and interviews about The Mills. It's inappropriate to name them in my reputation."

"I understand. I will inform them in the advance before you three arrive at the location. Thank you for everything." Samantha nodded with a reply. Emma smiled at her and reached the paperwork to sign her name then handed it back to the organizer. The redhead woman got up and nodded then left the office. Emma sighed and went to focus on her paperwork to sign everything for her business, Swan's Ugly Ducklings and the ideas from her marketing team. She was impressive with Jessica's ideas to suggest that they decided to use the fund from Children's Foundation Galas to auction the bid.

* * *

In Regina's bedroom, Henry was sitting on the bed while the brunette woman was leaning against the headboard. They were scattering the paperwork all over the bed and researched on the business that Emma owned for seven years. The brunette man was looking on the finances that the blonde woman made for five years in his mothers' marriage. Regina was impressive with the blonde woman's business words in the paperwork and never thought that Emma was interested in the business communication. She was disappointed with her ex-wife because Emma didn't tell her everything but she understood that it was her Christmas present.

Henry sighed and scratched his hair. The brunette woman was comparing the beginning year to the end of seventh year that Emma was working for the children. The brunette man looked up at his adopted mom and spoke lightly.

"I think that we made a big mistake. The divorce and everything else."

"I agree." Regina replied. Henry rolled his eyes and sighed. The brunette woman finished with her observation with the business and explained.

"Emma did the impressive work on the business. I didn't know that she was interested in doing the business like Swan's Ugly Ducklings. But the problem is the motto?"

"What?" The brunette man asked. Regina handed the last paper to her son and retorted. Henry reached the paper and observed while he was listening to his adopted mom. The brunette woman scratched her hair while looking at her son.

"It's the motto that Ruby and Emma were working while I was married to her. The motto is 'Love makes a family.' What is that?"

"Oh well. Remember you adopted me when I was a newborn baby? You gave me your true love. That's how 'Love makes a family'. You made me to be your family member. That's why they made this business to be friendly and caring for the adults who are investing their moneys to the foster kids for the college and work." Henry informed. Regina hesitantly nodded and realized that he was right about the motto. She remembered that she was adopting Henry when she decided to be a mother. The brunette woman smiled at him then replied with a frown.

"I wish Emma could explain everything to me. I mean, she kept a secret from us. I don't know why she was doing this thing."

"Me too. I wanted to know that too. Did she tell you about her beginning year when she started to work on this business with Ruby?"

"No. I wish I knew." Regina retorted with a shrug. Henry nodded and looked at the paperwork then asked.

"Did Grandpa and Grandma know about Emma's business while you both were married?"

"I don't think so. I am going to call them in a minute."

"Ok." The brunette man nodded with a reply. Regina smiled at him and looked through the budget plans on the seventh year. The brunette woman realized that she made a huge mistake and wanted to rewind her past to fix everything so she could keep her marriage with Emma. She knew that she cannot do that but to earn the blonde woman's trust and forgiveness. It gave her an idea and spoke lightly.

"Henry, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Henry replied. Regina pressed her lips together and explained. The brunette man listened to every word.

"Why not we plan to work on ourselves to get Emma's trust and forgiveness? Before we return to Storybrooke?"

"How long can we stay here?" Henry asked.

"As long as we are forgiven from her, I would like to try again with her on the relationship. I mean, the dates and everything else." The brunette woman gave a shy smile and quipped.

"Great idea but will she do it again with you? You know that Emma is not interested to remarry. Remember the interview that she told everything." Henry said. Regina nodded with a sigh then retorted.

"I know. But is it worth trying to get her to agree on the condition that I could get her to remarry me someday?"

"Maybe, it's your plan. But our plan is to get her to forgive and trust us again. I hope that we don't mess everything again like the last time." The brunette man explained. Regina nodded and grabbed her cellphone from her pocket then dialed Mary Margaret and David's home phone number. Henry listened to the phone conversation while he was looking at the finances.

"Hello?" Mary Margaret voiced. The brunette woman was relieved that she reached her on the right time. She gave a thumbs up at her son who understood that she received the call then spoke lightly.

"Hello this is Regina. I have a question for you and David. Is it allright with you?"

"Sure, anything." The pixie cut woman said.

"Did you and David know about Emma's business, Swan's Ugly Ducklings in Texas? I mean, before she left the town seven years ago."

"No, we didn't know that she had a business. Emma is a private person. You know that how she was. So, how was your trip with Henry?"

"It's good." The brunette woman informed the pixie cut woman and scratched her hair with a sigh.

"How is Emma?" Mary Margaret asked.

"She is a changed person. I mean, Emma look different with her clothes and everything else. We are staying at her mansion for a while. To be honest, we don't know when we can return to Storybrooke." Regina explained. Henry nodded at himself while he was paying attention to the conversation between his grandmother and adopted mom.

"I understand. Please give our regards to Emma. Thank you for calling us." The pixie cut woman replied.

"No problem, I will let you when Emma want to have a conversation with you. So good night."

"Good night. Regina and Henry." Mary Margaret informed before ending the phone conversation. Regina ended the call and tossed it on the bed. The brunette man pressed his lips and raised his brows at his brunette mother. The brunette woman looked at him and explained.

"They didn't know."

"Maybe Ruby and Granny knew about the business? Remember that day when you were arguing with Ruby?"

"Don't remind me." Regina said. The brunette man mocked his hands in surrender and looked at the paperwork once again. The brunette woman groaned and reached her phone again then dialed The Lucas' phone number.

"Hello, this is Granny's Diner. May I help you?"

"Hello Granny. Can you get Ruby on the speakerphone?" The brunette woman explained. Granny was surprised that Regina called her that quickly and yelled for her granddaughter who was flirting with one of the dwarfs. Ruby grumbled while she was walking away to her grandmother and the elder woman pressed the button on the speakerphone.

"She is here." Granny said.

"Good, I want to know that you both knew about Emma's business, Swan's Ugly Ducklings?"

"Yes." The Lucas spoke in the unison.

"Oh." Regina spoke lightly. Henry raised his eyebrows at his brunette mother and got a shaking head from her.

"What do you need?" Ruby asked.

"Henry and I researched on the business file which Emma gave us. You're right, Ruby. I'm sorry about the other day when we had a fight in the diner." The brunette woman informed. The Lucas were smiling and spoke at the same time.

"You're forgiven."

"Thank you. And good night." Regina said. They ended the phone call and the brunette woman looked at her son. Henry smiled at her and spoke lightly.

"Now, we know the truth and do you believe Emma?"

"Yes, we do and we believe her. So, what can we do to get her back in our family once again?" Regina said with a twinkle in her eyes. The brunette man grinned and nodded. The brunette woman just knew that she had to work through her plans to get her ex-wife back in her life and start over again for the second chance that she won't fuck it up like the last time. It's time for her to stand on the ground and have her plans with her son's help at this time.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: The Children's Foundation Gala**

 **Please review!**


End file.
